guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell's Precipice (mission)/Archive 1
Addition I just added a number 10 tip about using Greater Conflagration and Winter. Worked out for me, since I finished the mission on my first time. Luckily I also had a fantastic team which didn't leroy or anything else stupid --BeeD 20:29, 7 February 2007 (CST) This tip really works, i just did mission with henchies. With winter and greater conflagration all monsters seems to die very quick, specially fist and hands, didnt have time to use signet. Flesh Golem Bug I am not sure what the statement about Flesh Golem having "bugged" damage against the Lich really means. I just killed the Lich with a group of 6 human players with 2 of my heroes. I was the Minion Master and did not notice any unreasonably high damage being done to the Lich by my Fleshie. I could not experiment more with my Fleshie because he unfortunately died and I waited too long to resurrect him, so his body disappeared. Has this "bug" been fixed? Has anyone experimented more with an MM? Dracon 00:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) Killing Lich "You must kill him on the very center of the bloodstone to charge the Soul Batteries and close the Door of Komalie. If you kill him anywhere else, even a single step off the center, he will revive with full health." This is a fake. The lich will revive full health three times, period. If someone feels like making the change in the article, I dont have much time right now. If none, I will do it later. :No, your information is fake. I have successfully killed him two separate times on the first try out of 3 times total doing this mission. Just because you 'think' you killed him on the center does not mean you did. You could have been lagging a little and he was in the lava at the time the last blow was delt or he was just outside the inner circle. Pay closer attention and organize your group better next time you do this mission. | 68.226.60.106 10:48, 14 January 2006 (UTC) ::I am certain that I have killed him after one try, two tries and three tries. I am not as certain where exactly he has to be. There were times when he died the first time but was not exactly in the center and times when we thought we nailed him and he popped right back. I do believe right now that the center of the Bloodstone is the most logical theory. But there is no question that he dies in less attempts due to some factor. --Karlos 12:29, 14 January 2006 (UTC) :::Regardless, I'm fairly sure that killing him the third time always results in a win regardless of where he is. If anyone's had to kill him four or more times, feel free to correct me. ::::Just finished mission (with 4 people oh lord it took forever). First two times we killed him two of the soul batteries lit up (each time) as he wasn't in centre. Third time was final death and he seemed like he was in the middle. - BeXoR 02:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Finished the mission, with henchmen, and I found that I had to kill him twice, once he stood outsice the bloodstone, and when I killed him, he respawned inside the circle, and we had to kill him again, when we killed him for the second time, he died in the centre of the circle, which ended the mission. Also, I found that henchmen can target the purple flying orbs that he uses, perhaps just an error, but they targeted and killed the orbs he was using, while I continued to fire at the lich, occassionally shooting one or two when I used barrage. Obsidian The Great 02:14, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::::::Just finished the mission with a group of humans. We killed the lich once, and he was nowhere near the center (not even on the bloodstone whatsoever), and it finished the mission. I find it highly unlikely that it was lag, as multiple people in chat were directing people to kill him on the bloodstone, and one person drew on the compass as well. Something very, very strange is going on here. Apeiron 22:58, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::::The same thing just happened to me. Killed the Lich one time, and he was standing in the lava. Mission complete! It's strange, though, I've cleared the mission multiple times now and this is the first time I've only had to kill him once. Every other time it was twice or three times, somewhere on or near the center. Entropy 00:31, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::::More research data: Did this mission again with a friend, we got a mission completion on only one kill. Lich wasn't exactly on the center but he was at least on the stone. Entropy 18:08, 16 January 2007 (CST) I've added a dispute tag to that section section of the article. I also cleaned up the text around it to describe the different Lich death circumstances in dispute. The main thing I wanted to fix was that the text directly contradicted itself a couple times. My own experience last night was that three deaths in the circle but not at the center completed the mission, but I was not watching the soul batteries to see if some of them were activated on each death. — HarshLanguage 18:09, 16 January 2007 (CST) Howdy. After reading this discussion, one tiny thought came up... Could it be possible that the times you have to kill the Lich Lord is actually depending on what you have done before during this mission. For example killing a lot of other creatures makes killing the Lich easier or something else like that.Fall Satyrian 09:47, 24 January 2007 (CST)Fall Satyrian :It just took me 3 kills of the Lich to finish the level. The first two were in the exact centre and the last he was half way between the middle and edge of the stone. Perhaps its related to the amount of time you spend doing the mission? I know I was afk for a while in the middle of it (I was with henchies). -arual 14:24, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Just killed the lich while on a skill capping run. Took killing him 2 times. First was out of the circle and charged 4 of the 6 batteries, second was in the circle, dunno if it was exact center or not. --Rainith 23:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::I killed the lich with henchies some weeks ago, took me only one kill in the almost center of the stone. I didnt do bonus but i killed almost every possible monster you can see on the map without bonus. So i pretty much think that the number of kills is completely random. Spam Filter I changed the spelling of the bonus curse 'Sh*th Mal Hacto!' to 'S-h-i-t-h Mal Hacto!' so it would allow the page to pass the spam filter on saving. Queen of Spades 14:22, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Pool of lave spawn Contradictory notes in the bonus description. The first tip says the pool of lava will spawn three bosses. Then, the last paragraph says it will spawn two. Does anyone know which is correct? **Actually 3 Armaggedon Lords spawn, not two, just trying to help Obsidian The Great 06:00, 30 October 2006 (CST) **On my last run the three Armaggedon Lords spawned, but the lava pool also spawned two bosses. There are three bosses appearing in the area (not counting the Armageddon Lords), but only two of them spawn from the lava pool; the third is already there from the start. Copperthorn 22:15, 24 February 2007 (CST) Recent Run I would like to say i love this wiki, but I'm sad to say that the infomation on this article about the lich is horably inaccurte. While the all facts on how to kill the lich requires further testing I'm 100% sure that killing him in the absolute center of the circle DOSE NOT finish the mission. My party (of 4 :P) had to kill him 3 times to win, each and every time we killed him in the absoulute center of the blood stone. The only question is, can you kill him off the stone 3 times and still win? --Cantspel (sorry for the spelling :P) Sefog: Killing him in the centre does kill him, sometimes, when you kill him after he has moved, he appears to stand in the middle, but is standing on the edge. The best way to fix this is to get your party to run out of the area and re engage the lich, as he travels directly to the centre if there are no players to attack. :Just to add a note here, when I killed him last week, I ended up killing him two times before he was dead dead. The second and final time when I killed him, he did not appear to be in the center. --Rainith 16:09, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::Quick note: I have completed this mission MANY times, and I can assure you that it IS possible to kill the Lich in one try (I did it last night) Superfluous "tip" Removed the following from the Notes section: "If you are having trouble finding a good group, you may consider using henchmen to complete the mission. A good group consists of: Mhenlo, Lina, Little Thom, Devona, Dunham, Eve, and Aidan." O...kay... Well, that goes without saying for all missions, so why single this one out? Superfluous, pointless comment. 89.240.227.230 03:45, 12 December 2006 (CST) :LoL. Captain Obvious strikes again. 144.132.238.126 00:50, 29 December 2006 (CST) i just did it with 3 people >< Invincible Team Glitch When i did this mission with my ranger there was a glitch that caused me to sink into the ground about shin deep that stopped me from moving and taking damage. Soon after this some of my team members died so i rebirthed them to me but this caused them to stand on my head and not to take any damage or move. As most of us were rangers and elementalists we killed the seer and completed the mission. Im sure this was just luck or a very bad glitch and has probably been removed and cannot happen again. I was just lucky. Earth Damage I might be crazy but the Lich seemed to be particularly weak to Earth Damage. I also did this mission twice pretty much in a row (late 2/18 early 2/19), and Lich died away from stone both times. Mission ended no problem. :It's been shown that the Lich is weak to Fire and Cold damage, so I wouldn't be surprised. And yes, it's also been shown that the Lich can die off the stone. (T/ ) 06:40, 19 February 2007 (CST)